All In the Family
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: John, Sam, Dean, Ben and Jamie. OC  AU I asked for prompts and a friend suggested this one: I'm thinking Jamie, add in Ben, and jealousy issues and Jamie spanked by Dean. If you don't like spanking fics, please don't read.  Not making any money.


Title: All In the Family Gen, PG13  
>John, Sam, Dean, Ben and Jamie.(OC) AU I asked for prompts and a friend suggested this one: I'm thinking Jamie, add in Ben, and jealousy issues and Jamie spanked by Dean.<p>

Hope you enjoy guys. Remember - these Jamie stories are out of sequence and often the results of prompts. They don't always follow in a logical WIP like fashion. They are stand alones.

XXX

Jamie had football practice everyday after school. Uncle Sam had groaned when Jamie told him he wanted to play football, _Soccer is a better sport, Jamie. It's faster, more in keeping with your body build, besides did I ever tell you about winning the championships? _Jamie had laughed at that one. Gramps and Dad had too. Uncle Sam was not one for bragging on things but for some reason, the little silver trophy that stood on his shelf in his room meant a lot to him.

Jamie liked soccer well enough but he loved football. Jamie figured it had something to do with small Texas towns and the amount of hype football generated. It wasn't like he wanted the attention, it was just that in his town, football was king. Jamie wasn't even in high school yet, but he was QB1 of his middle school team and already high school coaches were sniffing around like a stud dog looking for a bitch in heat. Jamie didn't really care all that much but it was kind of cool, to have people other than your family thinking you were hot stuff. Playing for the team was hard work and Jamie worked hard doing it.

Really hard.

Physically, he was very fit and vey fast, mentally, he could keep a play book in his head and even at twelve he was good at reading the other team but just like everything else related to being a Winchester, there was always more than what meets the eye.

According to the school, you had to maintain a C to stay on the team but according to Sam Winchester, you couldn't play unless you had at least a B. So everyday after practice, Dad or Gramps or Uncle Sam would pick him up and while the rest of his team was usually joking around, Jamie had his head buried in books. And much like his uncle, if he was studying, he wasn't always focused on extracurricular activities so when the Impala pulled up in front of the school, he barely registered her being there. Which was odd, because usually someone would pick him up in a work truck not in the Impala. Finally though, the familiar growl and a quick beep had him closing his books and stuffing them in his book bag. He grabbed his gear and trotted to the Impala. He opened the passenger door and leaned in with what he was sure was a blush, because there was no doubt that whoever was driving was gonna rag on him about his lack of attentiveness.

"Sorry, " Jamie offered "Just working on that English paper," He looked up at the driver side of the Impala "….Ben?"

His older half brother smiled back at him. "Hey, little brother, ya happy to see me?"

XX

Jamie really had no problem with Ben. Really. Except that he was four years older than Jamie. Looked exactly like his Dad and played football far better than anyone should, EVER.

"So, why are you here?"

Jamie knew he sounded a little rude but it was startling.

"Mom got a job offer to work in Japan of all places. I tried to convince her that I would be okay at home but she both she and Dad were like no way. No way a sixteen-year old boy is staying home for three months by himself, blah, blah, blah, so here I am. Voila!" Ben threw his hands off the steering wheel of the Impala with a flourish and then slammed them down. "Surprised?"

"Yeah, a little bit. I just wasn't expecting you that's all," Jamie threw his gear in the backseat and unceremoniously dropped his book bag at his feet. "When did all this happen?"

"Recently, in the last week or two, but I think Dad just wanted to surprise you." Ben grinned and dropped the Impala into drive and peeled off in the direction of home. Jamie gritted his teeth and briefly wondered how surprised his father would be if he knew that Ben was leaving bits of his baby's tires outside of the school. What good is a surprise if it's not what you want?

"I'm already enrolled in high school and guess what, I'm on the football team there too - quarter back, just like you. Not QB 1, but I'm working on it. I'll be able to pick you up after practice every day. It'll be cool, big brother in high school – little brother in middle school. The Winchesters will be kicking every school's football team's ass from here to San Antoine!" Ben reached over one handed and ruffled Jamie's hair.

"You and me twerp…it's gonna be great."

Jamie shook his head and tried to smile. Great wasn't exactly the word he had in mind.

XXX

"Dad, doncha think Ben is capable of taking care of himself for three months? Hell, you just about raised Uncle Sam. He is sixteen for cryin' out loud. He's capable, at least you seem to think so. _Hell Dad, you let him drive the Impala. _I've always gotten the impression I wouldn't be sitting behind her wheel until I was thirty!All he has to do is feed himself and get his ass to school every day. It's not that big a deal." Jamie and his father were feeding the horses their evening meal.

"Language, kiddo." His father admonished without heat. Jamie, rolled his eyes. _Hell and ass were not really four letter words, I mean hell was but that was just numerically. _"Well, Ben thinks so, that's for sure. But your older brother can be a bit…,"Dad searched for a moment, "impulsive at times. He's a great kid but he's a teenager and once in a while he doesn't think things through to their inevitable consequences. It's not always a bad thing, but he has done some stupid stuff so his mom just thinks it would be better to have me around."

"Well, isn't that what being a teenager is about. Doing stupid stuff?"

"True, but I always had your gramps to rein me in when the testosterone levels got too high. Or when the dumb ass in me just decided he needed to make his presence known. You have an entire clan of Winchester men riding your ass. Ben just has Lisa. And me long distance. I mean, I can give him a talking to over the phone but that's not always what a boy needs so we both just think it would be better for him to be here for a while."

Jamie dumped the feed in his mare's bin, "But Dad, we're sharing a room. I swear, he has got to be the biggest slob known to mankind. I'm beginning to think he and personal hygiene have never met. I mean, he leaves UNDERWEAR on the floor and dirty socks? I found them on the lamp this morning. Talk about stench! Plus, he brings food in the bedroom and just leaves it there. I mean, I think it's food, it was food two days ago, this morning though, it was a science project gone bad. And he snores. Like a freight train. He has only been here three days, I don't think I can stand it for three months."

His father chuckled and then, with just a hint of reminiscing in his voice, offered an explanation. "Yeah, he's a lot like I was, that's for sure. Your uncle used to bitch and moan continuously about my lack of social graces. He's a got a lot of my blood running though his veins," With a mischievous glint in his eye he continued, "And that is exactly why we need to keep an eye on him. That kid is more like his old man than anyone I know. "

Dad glanced down the aisle way. "Can you finish up down here, while I start dinner? Your uncle's gonna have a fit, but it is bacon cheeseburgers with extra onions!"

XXX

Jamie had to admit the burgers were good, but watching his brother eat was like watching a feeding frenzy. Jamie knew he could pack away some food but Ben? The kid was positively voracious.

Not once during dinner did Dad make a comment. Neither did Gramps nor Uncle Sam. It was as if no one cared that Ben was a pig.

Jamie got it, he did.

No one in his family was exactly highbrow, but Gramps had been known to slap a hand from grabbing at the mashed potatoes before and Uncle Sam was notorious for giving Jamie the stink eye for disgusting table manners. It seemed that his older brother was immune from all of the above.

It was annoying to say the least. Jamie took a deep breath and nodded to his brother, "You know what your nickname should be? Hoover."

Ben laughed, chomped another bite of burger and swallowed the mess down with half of a glass of milk.

"Yeah, I agree. I once out ate Moose McIntyre," Ben nodded toward his father. "He's the full back on my team back home. Must weigh 250 pounds."

Jamie glared at his brother.

"It was not meant as a complement. You're disgusting."

"Whoa, little brother, when did you become such a prude? I thought Winchesters were made of tougher stuff!"

Jamie slammed his own glass down with more force than necessary, barely noticing the slosh of milk that spilled over the edge of the glass. There was no need to call his lack Winchesterness into play. He was Winchester through and through, not some kind of Braeden-Winchester wannabe.

"Tougher stuff? Just because I don't eat like a fucking ingrate, doesn't mean that I still can't clean your clock."

Ben laughed. "Dude you're twelve. I got at least 60 pounds on you and yeah, I know I don't live here full time but Pop here made sure I could defend myself early on. Trust me, you can't take me down."

"Anytime, anywhere, Ben. Your scrawny ass is mine."

Dad stopped in mid mouthful of cheeseburger himself. "This isn't a pool hall, Jamie. Knock it off with the language. Second warning, kid. Don't make me say it again."

"Oh, so Ben here, can eat like a depraved monkey in a zoo and your gonna yap at me because I said a curse word or two? I've had it, I'm going to the barn to finish dinner. The horses eat with better manners," Jamie rose, shoved his plate back and snatched a burger off the plate in the middle of the table.

"Boy, you better get your ass back here." Gramps growled, expecting his grandson to stop in his tracks.

Jamie refused. He kept right on going out of the kitchen, heading out the back door. He did hear Uncle Sam though, voice gentle over the rising tide of angry male voices.

"Let him go, Dad. The kid just needs to take a break."

He heard nothing after that but the rattling of the windows when he slammed the kitchen door.

XX

Jamie stood in the stall, buried his nose in his mare's neck. Her name was Girl, not very original but it suited her. She wasn't as big as the huge draft cross that his uncle rode or maybe as fast as his dad's black gelding, but she was quick on her feet. More than that though, she had been Jamie's since he moved up from a pony when he was seven.

Girl was his girl. She seemed content to let him breath in her horsey smell. She rested her head over his shoulder and snorted softly in the darkening light of the barn.

"You okay?"

Jamie didn't jump at Uncle Sam's voice, simply turned toward the sound.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look so fine."

"Really, I'm good. I just needed some fresh air."

"Yeah, Ben can be a bit overwhelming sometimes."

Jamie patted the mare one more time and then stepped out of her stall, carefully latching it behind himself,

"Ya, think?"

"Believe me kid, he's like a clone of your father when he was that age. I know your pain," Uncle Sam laughed low.

"Yeah, he's a regular Dean Winchester," Jamie said a little harsher than he intended

"Is there something you wanna talk about, Jamie?" His uncle stood across the barn aisle his tall body leaning up against one of the old central beams in the barn.

"No. M'fine. I'm just gonna finish up down here and then head on up to the house. I have a little homework to do. " Jamie didn't think that Uncle Sam wouldn't stand between him and homework.

His uncle smiled. "Smart move, kiddo, but not smart enough," His uncle took a step toward Jamie and pulled him over for a one-armed hug and hair ruffle. "Do you think you can play me like a cheap piano?"

Jamie grinned back, "No, sir. " It was easy with Uncle Sam, it usually was.

"Jamie, I know it's difficult with Ben around. You haven't seen him much and you really don't even know him that well. Try to give him a chance. Maybe you and he can hang out a little. He's older than you but you know the town, the people – try to make him feel a little more at home. It would make it easier on everybody if you tried to be a little friendlier."

"You also might either want to sneak in through the back and avoid your grandfather entirely, or make sure you stop by and apologize. It took some fancy lawyerly lingo to keep him from wringing your neck at the dinner table. I'll finish putting these guys to bed for you," Uncle Sam nodded to the horses that were busy with their own dinner.

Jamie dropped his head and trailed his sneaker through some spilled hay. Uncle Sam had a point. Maybe. But no matter what, his pissiness with Ben was just going to get him in hot water one way or another. He didn't need any additional trouble, he could find that on his own, thank you very much.

"Yeah, I got it. Make pretty with Gramps. Hang out with Ben. Be friendlier. Sir, yes, sir." Jamie smiled, offered a mock salute, executed a perfect about face and headed out of the barn.

XXX

"So what do ya gotta do to make the people in this town think you aren't some kind of hell spawn?" Ben and Jamie sat outside of the high school watching the cheerleaders practice. They had just finished a five-mile run. Jamie had to admit, even if it was reluctantly, that his big brother could run his ass off. But Jamie figured once there wasn't as much of a discrepancy in leg length, maybe he would be able to hold his own.

"I dunno, it's a pretty tight town. Pretty small. The only thing anyone really cares about is football, and you're quarterback on the team so I'm not sure there is much else you can do." Jamie pulled his sweaty t-shirt away from his chest.

"I mean even the team doesn't like me all that much." Ben didn't sound like he was whining or anything, more just trying to figure it out. Jamie really had no experience what it must be like, coming to a new town and trying to fit in. He guessed it must kind of suck.

"It's not that they don't like you, it's just that you're an outsider. This town takes care of it's own and doesn't let a lot of people in. The football team is even worse – those guys have played together since Pee Wee football. It's a miracle that Coach Wilson gave you a spot on the team really."

Ben snorted with that one. "Ha, he could not let me play but what good is that? Bench a player just 'cause you don't like that he came from another town?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jamie leaned back onto the bleachers and watched as his older brother looked appreciatively at the cheerleaders and took a deep drink off of his water bottle

amie thought carefully, stretched out on the bleachers and contemplated Ben's predicament.

"Unless you're willing to take down a beaver, I guess you're just doomed."

Ben splattered a mouthful of lukewarm water across the benches in front of him.

"Take down a BEAVER. Jeesh, little brother, I was not expecting the conversation to lead to this."

Jamie followed Ben's gaze and that burst out laughing. "Not that kind of beaver. Dude, get your brain out of the gutter."

"It's not my brain in the gutter kid it's my di…"

"Shut up, I don't wanna know."

Ben grinned and shot an eyebrow at Jamie.

"So what kind of beaver are we talking about and how can I take it down?"

And so it was that Jamie found himself explaining about the Broadneck Beavers High school mascot, a ten-foot high bronze beaver statue and an impossible plan to remove it from the lobby of Broadneck High.

XXX

"Dude, that is an amazingly stupid, impossibly dumb plan," Ben rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ain't no way it will work. Stealin' a beaver does not sound like a good idea, Jamie."

Jamie had thought about doing this for a while, but never had an accomplice who could drive a car. It was as if God himself had intervened and dropped a sixteen-year-old half brother in his lap. And if that didn't make up for the fact that Ben was a pain in his ass than he didn't know what would.

Plus, he was following Uncle Sam's direction. Show him the ropes, be his friend, yada, yada, yada.

"It'll work, we just have to un-bolt the statue, hook it up to the back of the pick up and drag it through the front door of the lobby. Plus, we aren't stealin' it, just moving it."

"So I'll be in the good graces of the team if we do this? I mean how bad does our high school hate the Beavers."

"Plenty bad – there has been a rivalry for decades. The Muskrats loathe the Beavers, have since the beginning of time. And if we do this. Winchesters will be forever immortalized in every locker room that bears the proud symbol of a muskrat."

"What is with the rodent names? This is fucking Texas. How come there ain't the Longhorns or the Grizzly Bears or something. "

Jamie tapped his hand impatiently against the bleachers. "Ben, there are no Grizzlies in Texas – and I got no reason why we are the Muskrats and why they are the Beavers. It's messed up but it's true. All I'm saying is that if you want the boys on the team to hail you a hero, we gotta take out that beaver statue. It's not gonna be easy but we don't even have to get it far. As long as we remove it from the Beaver Lodge then it will be good enough."

"The LODGE?"

"Yup, that's what those Beavers call the lobby of their school."

XXX

Looking back, it was probably not the greatest of Jamie's ideas. But the premise had been solid. Plus it gave him a chance to do some real time practice on his B&E skills. It turned out that while Ben didn't know a damn thing about picking locks, he was a great shot, so his brother had carefully shot out the lens of the surveillance camera with Winchester accuracy while Jamie picked the lock to the school.

Getting in wasn't a problem nor was finding the big assed fugly beaver statue in the front lobby. Unbolting had been harder than both Ben and Jamie figured but with a huge wrench borrowed from their grandfather and enough torque, they had been able to get the damn bolts out. Ben had backed up the truck, Jamie wrapped the beaver in chains and from there on out it should have been an easy 10-foot pull to the front door.

They hadn't counted on the beaver statue being top heavy, or maybe it was bottom heavy – because once it started moving instead of going forward it teetered to the right. Jamie had grabbed the left side of the chains in an attempt to keep the damn thing up right but managed to trip on the beaver's tail.

Then it was a slow motion fall. Straight into the championship trophy case.

It turned out the school wasn't silent alarmed for the local PD but damn if the trophy case hadn't been

XXX

"Last name?"

"Winchester." Both boys answered simultaneously.

The cop turned his flashlight from one boy to another. Jamie squinted in the darkened hallway when the light hit his eyes. For a moment the light caught the shattered trophy case glass surrounding the upturned beaver, it shimmered in the momentary arc of the flashlight and Jamie wondered briefly if this is how it was all going to end. Ben and Jamie Winchester and some bumfuck cop standing in the Beaver Lodge amidst broken glass and a bronze beaver.

The cop _did_ look pissed enough to shoot them both.

"Dean Winchester's boy?"

"Yes, sir." Tandem voices

The flashlight shifted from Ben to Jamie and settled there for a moment.

"I saw you play last weekend , your team kicked my boys' ass. Why in the hell would you decide to hit this high school kid? You're still a couple a years out of the big leagues? You though…" his flashlight hovered over Ben. "You gotta be old enough to play high school ball. Is this your doing?"

Ben's voice didn't waver. "Yes, sir. It's my fault. I shouldna brought my little brother along."

"Not too bright a move, eh kid?"

The cop offered glared hard at both boys and then settled his hands on his gun holster. The leather creaked in the relative silence of the Beaver Lodge. "I spent a lot of hours at this high school. I've known a lot of Beavers, played with a lot of Beavers and this boys? _This is a Beaver violation_. You both oughta be taken into jail and let the local drunks kick your asses. Because they are all Beavers too." The cop leveled a sharp look at both boys.

"But your daddy helped me out big time a few years back, a poltergeist haunting our hen house of all things. Messy business it was - but he and your Uncle Sam took care of it for us and didn't ask for nothing in return so I reckon I owe him." He scratched his ample belly and then gestured toward the truck

"C'mon boys. We're gonna skip the station and go straight home. I'll follow you there. You boys' will be responsible for the clean up and the damages but we'll let your daddy figure out how he wants to handle this."

Jamie didn't like the sounds of that one bit.

Damn, this brotherly bonding crap was gonna get him killed.

XXX

Jamie slid into shotgun and watched as Ben settled behind the wheel of the truck.

His older brother started it up and threw a quick glance at Jamie.

"So, how bad is this gonna be?"

Jamie threw his head back on the headrest and sighed.

"Bad."

"Not much info little brother. Are we talking yelling? Grounding? Loosing my keys?"

"Dude – you don't wanna know."

"I think I oughta at least be prepared"

"I don't think you can be prepared for this."

XXX

Jamie didn't really expect his father to answer the front door in his jeans and a tee shirt, it was only 0230 – and then he realized that the cop must have called ahead to tell Dad they were coming.

Before he even had a chance to start explaining, Gramps reached around in front of his son and grabbed both Ben and Jamie by their collars. Ben in his right hand, Jamie in his left and pulled them both through the front door with a solid clean and jerk that culminated with both boys leaning up against the wall in the foyer.

The cop widened his eyes a little then he regained his composure and turned to Dean. "I take it that's Mr. Winchester."

"Yeah, Bill, that's my dad. – Thanks for bringing the boys home and for letting us take care of this ourselves. We'll be by in the morning to clean up the mess and I'll write a check for the repairs then too."

"Just be glad tomorrow's Sunday Dean. I'm sure most of it can be put back together by then except for the trophy case. There's no need to get the school board involved as long as we get it repaired right away. Plus, I don't wanna start up any retaliation with the Beavers. That's all we need is a real rumble between these two schools." He shook his head somberly, "Beavers and Muskrats, never a good mix. I think we'll be able to attribute the mess to generic vandals, if I handle it the right way. And I will - so don't worry about it, Dean."

"Thanks again, Bill…if there is anything we can do for you, let me know."

The cop laughed then. "Well, my hens are still laying eggs thanks to you – we'll call it even. Let's just hope there's no more ghosts in my future." He turned to the two boys as they stood hip to hip against the wall. "You two stay outa my town , here me?"

"Yes, sir." Jamie answered quickly and then elbowed Ben for good measure. He couldn't really blame Ben for his lack of response. Their grandfather was standing less than two feet from them both, still scowling with his arms crossed.

"Yes, sir." Ben sputtered, "I promise."

Dad shook the cops hand and then firmly shut the door behind him and turned to the boys.

XXX

Jamie took a sharp breath and then listened to his brother's rapid breathing right next to him. Dad had stepped up next to Gramps. Uncle Sam had just materialized from somewhere, and how in the hell a dude that big could move that quietly, Jamie didn't know.

All three stood arms crossed and glared at both boys.

Dad was the first to speak. His voice low and rough, "Does anybody wanna fill me in on this little night op?"

Jamie was shocked when Ben spoke up.

"It was my fault, Dad. I talked Jamie into it."

"Talked Jamie into what? A search and destroy mission against a fucking beaver?" That was Gramps. Jamie watched as his brother shifted his gaze from his father to his grandfather.

"Uh, I guess so."

"You guess so? That's the best you've got? " Uncle Sam leaned in just a bit, pushing his substantial body mass a little closer to his nephew.

Jamie watched as Ben tried to back up further against the wall. Poor kid, he had no fucking clue about the can of worms that he'd opened up by shooting off his mouth.

"Uh." Jamie watched as Ben's mouth tried to spit out the words but that was the best he could come up with.

"We're sorry. Really. It was just supposed to be a prank," Jamie spoke quietly but with a certain amount of resolve. He allowed his eyes to meet each Winchester briefly. "We didn't expect it to get so out of hand."

"So when was the fun part of the prank supposed to start…was it when you shot out the security cameras?"

Dad glared hard at Jamie and Jamie couldn't help the reflexive swallow that usually accompanied a verbal take down from his dad.

"Uh, Dad? That was me," Ben tentatively raised his hand, almost as if he was in school.

"Oh, so you're the marksman huh?" Gramps growled low. "Pretty damn proud of the way you nailed a

fucking camera? Think you can really shoot huh?"

"Yes, sir…uhm, no, sir, "Ben glanced quickly at Jamie, obviously hoping for some kind of help.

Unfortunately, Jamie was in enough hot water himself and he couldn't figure out a way to save his own ass if his life depended on it. Right now he was thinking that might be the case.

"Jesus, Ben. Why the hell did you decide to vandalize a school? You've only been in town two weeks. Was it an unnatural hatred for aquatic rodents?" Uncle Sam sounded only a tiny less angry than his father and his Gramps and Jamie could see that Ben had decided it would be best to take his chances with his kinder and gentler if gargantuan uncle.

"No, I mean, Jamie and I were just talking about the Muskrats and the Beavers and it seemed like a great idea."

"Great idea? Sounds like a shit for brains idea. Sounds like something Jamie could've cooked up." Dad looked pointedly at Jamie. Jamie smiled just a bit, shit for brains was something he was okay with. And it was kind of funny when you thought of it physiologically.

"You think this is funny, boy?" Gramps demanded.

Jamie straightened up quick, spine ramrod straight against the wall. "No, sir. Not funny at all."

Dad leveled a glare at both boys. Jamie couldn't help but notice Ben squirming under his father's eye.

"So how we gonna handle this?"

"I say seniority wins out." Gramps touched his hand to his belt. "The oldest get's to pick who he wallops first, then the second oldest get the next kid. That leaves poor Sammy there out of the running this time. But knowing these two boys, they'll be more than enough chances for Sam to have the opportunity tan some Winchester ass."

Sam nodded, "Or we could draw straws…the loser gets to go back to bed. Not that he'll be able to really, with all the yelling that will be going on, " Uncle Sam added as an afterthought.

Jamie watched as Ben's expression turned from terror to incredulous. "You mean you are gonna raffle off who gets to spank my ass? Who the hell runs a family like this? In this day and age, who the hell even whacks their kids?"

"We do." All three adults spoke clearly.

Jamie just shook his head.

"Dude, it ain't gonna work." Jamie whispered low, "They're not gonna change their mind. I'm telling you, it's best just to go with the flow." He tried to speak as quietly as possible Ben was having none of a covert discussion.

Ben turned to Jamie. "GO WITH THE FLOW! WE ARE TALKING BELT TO ASS HERE."

Jamie just quirked an eyebrow in Ben's direction. "May not be, it's possible whoever gets you might just decided to spank you with their hand. It's hard to tell how pissed off they are."

"Pretty pissed off, Jamie." That was Dad. He _did_ look a little irritated. "Or I can just whup them both. They're my boys and maybe I'm the one who needs to lay down the law."

Gramps turned to Dad matter of factly, "All I gotta say son, is that spanking two Winchester asses ain't as easy as it seems."

"You never had a problem with us," Sam jumped in on the conversation.

"I had a lot of experience. Learned some little tricks when it came to extended ass whippings. Like spanking you first, 'cause that always got your brother worked up enough that I didn't have to spank him as hard as I normally would."

"You mean, you did that shit on purpose?" Dean queried, forgetting his two sons still backed up against the wall in the foyer.

"Hell, yeah. You didn't think it was random did you?"

"I dunno, I just always figured Sammy was slower and you could grab him quicker. I didn't know there was some kind of ulterior motive."

"Hmm…" Gramps mused, "Now you know."

Ben looked at Jamie, mouthed _What the fuck?_

Jamie just shook his head quickly, then focused his eyes front and center.

"So, Dad, you don't think I can spank both Jamie and Ben at the same time?"

"Naw, son. I didn't say that." Gramps eyed up his oldest then his two grandchildren. "I'm just making an observation, that's all."

And that seemed to have sealed Jamie and Ben's fate.

XXX

"You first." Dad gestured roughly at Jamie.

"You," he pointed toward Ben and the corner of the room. "You put your nose in that corner and don't move."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Ben broadcasted his confusion with more than just his words.

Dad rounded on Ben. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"But Dad. The corner?"

"Don't make me tell you again."

Ben headed sheepishly to a corner as his father pulled out a kitchen chair, sat down and motioned Jamie over his lap.

Jamie gulped but made the few steps over to the chair quickly. There was no use putting it off.

"Pants off, you can leave the boxers up for now." Jamie dropped his jeans and leaned over his father's lap. It didn't take long for Dad to start whaling on his ass. It was strange knowing his brother was standing just a few feet away listening to his ass being beaten, stranger still that he didn't much care. Spankings were like that. Whatever was going on around him kind of filtered out of his brain when his father, grandfather or uncle decided he needed a physical reminder to toe the line.

Dad had him crying in no time, his ass a blazing furnace. But thankfully, for whatever reason, he had decided to let Jamie keep his shorts on. With a final, stinging swat to his butt, Dad helped him off his lap and pointed to another corner. Jamie didn't bother putting his jeans on, just the thought of denim on his butt made him shiver.

"Ben, you're next."

Jamie couldn't see his brother head to his father but he heard him. Jamie leaned his forehead into the corner of the wall, trying to breathe over the shudders that still shook his body.

"Dad, you really aren't planning to do this are you?" Ben spoke quietly, as if he didn't want Jamie to hear.

"Absolutely. Jeans down."

"You're not serious – you're gonna make me drop trou right in the living room?"

Jamie spoke then from the corner, without looking at his father or his brother. "Dude, he means what he says. Just drop your jeans – it won't be worth it to give him grief about it."

Dad spoke sharply. "Jamie, keep your nose to that wall and your mouth shut. I'll just let your brother figure out the hard way exactly how serious I am." Jamie snapped his mouth shut, and figured that is exactly what he was gonna do, but he was relieved to hear the zip of Ben's fly coming down. He might not have liked the kid all that much, but no one wanted a bare assed Winchester spanking. Then directly behind him he heard the steady stream of his father's heavy hand spanking hard over his brother's underwear clad ass. He could also hear his older brother's shocked intake of breath as his father spanked the hell out of his butt. It was disturbing. Far more disturbing than knowing that Ben had heard him get his ass spanked.

Jamie decided right then and there that he did not want to listen to his older brother ever get his ass beat again.

Finally, what seemed like forever in Jamie's mind, the last swat hit his brother and then there was only quiet crying.

"Okay you two. Up to your room. We have to get up in a couple of hours to clean up the mess you made. And just to make sure you both realize that I mean business here, your both grounded for the week. – Move it boys."

Jamie grabbed his jeans off the floor as he walked past his father, Ben followed suit.

XXX

Both boys stumbled into their bedroom, exhausted and sore from the evening's events. Simultaneously, they face planted on their respective beds.

Jamie listened as his brother tried to find a comfortable way to lay, he was doing the same thing himself so it wasn't all that hard to figure out the subtle shifting.

"Jamie, man is it always like that?"

"Like what? I mean getting your ass beat is never a good thing. That's why I try to avoid it at all costs."

His brother turned to him. "Well, yeah that but I mean Dad, Uncle Sam and Gramps. They are fucking intense. It's like being slammed from all angles and it is hard as shit to know who to say what to. "

"It's best just to say yes, sir and shut up. I'm just saying from past experience. Don't rock the boat when all three of them are all over you like white on rice.

Ben sighed. "But dude, that is just WRONG. I mean, who has to deal with three pissed off parents arguing - fucking arguing about who gets to wallop your ass? Totally fucked up, Jamie."

"Welcome to my world big brother," Jamie looked at Ben's face in the shadows of his room, "So, why'd you take the blame for me? I mean, I'm the one who suggested the damn Beaver Removal Program..."

"I dunno, it seemed like I oughta. 'Course I had no idea I would be getting my ass roasted. Still, Winchesters look out for Winchesters right? It's what we do."

Jamie turned and offered a brief yelp as his butt touched on the bed. Maybe having a big brother like Dean Winchester wasn't so bad after all.

XXX

Dean padded into the kitchen, looking for a glass of milk only to find his brother sitting there quietly with this own.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Rough." Dean shook his right hand a couple of times, still trying to stop the sting.

"Damn, I hate doing that."

Sam nodded, taking a deep gulp. "You know that was Jamie's doing right?"

"Hell yeah, it's got his name written all over it."

"So why did Ben want to take the heat for it all?"

Dean studied his younger brother. "Shit Sammy, it's what older brothers do. We watch out for our little brothers no matter what."

"I can remember a few times when you let me take the heat."

"Yeah, but only when you were being a brat. And sometimes even then I convinced Dad that I was the one behind whatever happened. I wonder if he ever knew that? If he ever figured out that I was throwing myself under the bus for you?"

"Of course I knew." Both younger Winchesters turned toward their father as he made his way into the kitchen.

"And you still punished me for whatever Sam did that I was taking the heat for."

"Absolutely. I mean, I always felt a little bad about it, but you knew what you were doing. You were protecting your brother. Once in a while when it was so obvious I had to nail him too and sometimes Sam got it all on his own" John turned and leveled an eye at Dean, "I mean, I couldn't let you think you were pulling the wool over my eyes all the time."

John Winchester made his way to the fridge and pulled out the quickly depleting milk jug," I think we might need two gallons every few days huh?" John poured himself a glass and put the rest in the fridge.

Then he opened the freezer and pulled out a pack of frozen peas.

"Put these on your hand, it'll help," John threw the peas at his oldest who caught them deftly with his left hand and then transferred them to his right.

"Stings like a sonofabitch huh?"

"Yes, sir," Dean agreed.

"Now you know why I had to resort to a belt once in a while. Combine tough Winchester asses with Winchester stubbornness and it's a recipe for a sore right hand." John chuckled then, far too merrily for both Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, well, I keep that in mind, Dad."

"You do that, son. And we'll pick up some more peas at the store this week, I've a feeling we're gonna need them."

End.


End file.
